Below The Belt
by tony-luvv
Summary: I wanted to write more *stuff* between Gamora and Tony. Not for kids. Warnings and details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a porn gif on tumblr and for months I sat on this idea until I finally wrote it.**

 **AN: Gamora's species is different from Earthlings. Woman have dicks, Men have vaginas.**

 **WARNING: Lots of smutty/lemon goodness.**

* * *

Gamora sat across from Tony in the common area of the compound. The Guardians have been Earth side for some time now, lazing about as they built relations with the people of Earth.

Currently it seemed as if "relations" were building between the warrior-assassin alien and billionaire genius earthling. In the past months the two had gotten closer and closer by each passing day. Although Tony got along with all the Guardians he found that he rather enjoyed the company of Gamora.

When Tony wasn't fighting with Peter over music, or trading insults with Rocket over some technological thing he was with Gamora. She was open in her curiosity, asking questions here and there about one thing or another. Although most of the time it was hinted with some sort of suspicion, she would openly admire new things.

Often enough Gamora would tag along with Tony, almost acting as a deadly body guard while observing their surroundings.

It was during a walk through Central Park that Tony said something. They were walking arm in arm, Gamora watching the people, Tony fiddling with his phone.

"Gamora."

"Tony." She still watched the people, eyes locked on a golden retriever running laps around its owner.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, I do." Tony smiled, Gamora was so forward, and it was refreshing.

"How much?"

"Enough to call you mine." Tony was smiling, watching Gamora's dark hair with purple tips move with the breeze until she turned to face him. "Do you like me Tony?"

Tony leaned forward, placing a kiss to the markings on her cheek bone before leaning back, "Very much."

Gamora smiles back at him, her free hand grabs his chin to pull him into a kiss on the lips, "Then you are mine and I am yours."

xXx

Things didn't change much from there. Of course Drax now referred to him as "the bitch of the green whore" but it was out of love so Tony let it slide. Quill was a little shit about it but Gamora shut him up with a very painful punch. Groot was very approving and Rocket couldn't care less, too busy trying to make things go boom with his new buddy.

If anything Gamora took the lead, setting the pace while trying to get to know Tony better. With the help of FRIDAY she would work herself into his schedule. Attending events with him, sharing a morning cup of coffee with him. Sitting close by while he worked in the lab, even got him to joy her in the gym where she taught him how to handle a sword.

It was perfect and Tony just trailed along like a puppy to its master. That was until they moved it to the bedroom. Long nights cuddled on the couch were nice but a bed would be better. As soon as Tony thought it Gamora spoke up, "Maybe we could sleep in the same bed tonight?" Honestly it amazed Tony every time his alien girlfriend did that. Either she was able to read every micro feature on his face or could straight up read his mind. Either way she was always able to say what he was thinking when he thought it.

"I'd like that." Standing up from the couch, the green alien offered him a hand. Pulling him up from the couch, they made their way hand in hand to the bedroom.

Casually, Gamora began undressing. "I prefer to sleep without clothing."

"Same, I get too hot." Feeling like he got the green light Tony began to undress, focusing on his task he didn't notice watching eyes until he was naked and reaching for the covers of the bed.

When he was moving Gamora made a sound that caught his attention. Looking up at her he first noticed she still wore pants and was looking at him with curiosity.

"What?"

"Where are your folds?"

"Folds?" Tony quickly looked over Gamora's naked upper body. Aside from green skin and the occasional etching/marking that she also had on her face, she looked just like a human woman. Soft looking neck and collarbone, rounded boobs. Tony just noticed another difference, Gamora had the shape and mounds of flesh that made breast but unlike humans, she didn't have an areola. With no nipple it was just smooth skin that had the carved etchings of her species on the sides.

Tony looked down at himself, trying to visualize where these "folds" would be on his body.

"Yes," Gamora continued to undress as Tony looked himself over, suddenly becoming self-conscious, "The men of my planet had folds where your shaft lies." Tony's head snapped up, eyes zoning in on Gamora's now exposed nether regions. Where he was assuming a vagina to be was instead a penis. Green and etched like the rest of her, but also long and full. "The women have shafts, it's seems we are opposite in this matter."

Suddenly Tony felt very aware of this difference, was Gamora disappointed? Did she prefer the human equivalent of transgender people? Was this going to ruin the good thing they've become?

"I'm sorry." Tony didn't see it but green features dipped into a frown. She analyzed the situation quickly picking up on the mood change.

Not letting the genius-sometimes idiot- overthink the situation, she grabbed his arm, tugging him onto the bed to hover above him.

"Tony," her face was serious, leaving no room for misunderstanding, "your body in no way is undesirable to me, in fact, I am intrigued by this difference." At the end of her sentence she rolled her hardening length against him, causing a gasp from the man under her.

Again the mood change was fast, Tony shivered at the heated look Gamora gave him as her eyes and hands trailed down his body. Her one hand trailed low down his body until she was able to firmly grasp his cock. He gave a full body twitch, a squeak escaping when she grabbed him and tugged.

"How odd to hold another like this, it's so different." She jerked him, working his length into hardness. Her face hovered above his, watching every facial expression, making sure he thoroughly enjoyed everything she's doing and planning to do to him.

He bit his lip, cheeks flaming at all the little sounds she was able to draw out of him. He liked it, her curiosity, her touches, her _shaft_ poking at him, _her_. He wanted more.

As if reading his mind, which Tony was really starting to believe was happening, she moved. Moving further down she brought her free hand to his chest. "This is different." Fingers ran across his left nipple, making goose pumps rise all over his body. "My people don't have these on our chests, they remain bare." She continued, the hand that has been on his dick sliding away as she got distracted. Running along his side and curling to rest on his ribs, the other still playing at his nipple. Playing it until she scratches blunt nails over his areola. His breath hitched and the skin hardened under her ministrations.

"Ga-Gamora!" Tony was so turned on. They've barely begun but Gamora's little explorations we're getting to him.

She was watching him, fingers no longer teasing his sensitive areas but still touching him. "It's such a shame, with your reactions I would have loved to get inside you. To thrust myself as deep as possible between your folds." If Tony were a lesser man (or maybe a pubescent teen) he would have come right then.

"We-we still can." _Why the fuck was he stuttering!_

"How?"

"Well, with lube you can put it...ah-you can-um...put it.." Unable to say the word he grabbed her hand and pushed it between his legs. His hole twitching at the contact.

Her finger circled the area, "Where is this lube?"

Quickly moving away to the side table Tony started digging around for a bottle of lube he knew was in there. He was grateful for the moment, time to calm himself.

Once he got a hold of the bottle he settled back into the pillows. Careful not to stutter, he explained how Earth males came across the same 'issue' and used supplies and other " _means_ " to have sex. After his quick explanation he coated his fingers, planning to get himself ready for his lover.

She was entranced, eyes locked on to where his fingers were disappearing inside himself. He carried on a little longer but the angle was all wrong and he would need more if he didn't want it to hurt taking her dick.

"Help me?" He didn't mean for his request to sound so meek but he didn't miss how it made Gamora's cock twitch and a light blue substance dribble out.

She got closer, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube and copied his earlier movements. Getting fingers good and slick she positioned on finger at his hole. Slowly and carefully working the digit inside him.

Tony moaned as Gamora got to work, fingering him open until she could easily move around three fingers.

"Oh-Okay. I'm ready." She twisted her fingers once more before pulling them free. She knee crawled closer, putting herself in position to thrust inside him. When the blunt head of her cock brushed his hole his hand shot out, gripping her arm. "Go-go slow."

She was careful to lean in and kiss him, slow, soft and gentle. Her lips warm against his, "I will." And then she eased her hips forward. Her dick met some resistance but it soon gave way, the head of her cock sliding inside him.

Tony gasped, body shivering as he willed it to stay relaxed. His alien warrior was careful with him slowly moving further inside him, working inch after inch into him. It took a couple minutes but soon she was fully seated.

They both panted, sweat gathering on their bodies, hair sticking to their foreheads. Tony was a shivering mess, although he's been with a few men in his life he's never been this far. Never taken a dick like he was taking Gamora's. It hurt, a little bit but it also felt _good_.

"Can I move?" Her head was resting on his shoulder, warm breath tickling his collarbone.

"Ye-yes. Please. _Move_." And she did. Easing a little bit out and then snapping back in. He looked at her, the way she clenched her teeth, no doubt holding back on him.

"You feel amazing. Squeezing around me like that." It felt good, and her words made him keen. His hands were gripping the sheets below him, desperate to hold on to something as he tried to move up into her thrusts. They were gaining speed, working him over as she started nailing into him.

"So. Tight." She gave two particularly hard thrusts to drive the point of her words home. Tony shouted, Gamora was pounding away at his hole chasing her pleasure while turning his world upside down. He never knew it could feel this good. Full, stretched, and weak as her thrusts started nailing his prostate. Tony couldn't hold back, he moaned, screamed as she brutally fucked his asshole.

Blindly he reached for his own dick, quickly jerking himself to the pace Gamora had set. It didn't take much after that, that tingling sensation building until he saw stars, painting stripes across his hand and stomach.

His hole squeezed down on Gamora, throwing her off rhythm. But she quickly recovered. Gripping his hip she lifted him higher off the bed, her strength easily handling his weight as she positioned him. With the better angle she drove herself into him, thrusting hard and fast, chasing her own orgasm.

Tony twitched, coming down from his orgasm to Gamora pounding into him still. His one hand snaked up, going to her neck and up into her hair. When she slammed into his overstimulated prostate he screamed and yanked her hair. Pulling her head back as she moaned, her release filling him to the brim.

They stayed in that position both coming down from their highs. Gamora thrust one last time, pushing more come into Tony. Both of them twitched and whined through the sensations until Gamora had finished coming inside him.

She eased out of him, careful as he moaned at the drag of her dick. Once free she laid down next to him, both laid on their back. Staring at the ceiling they attempted to catch their breath, chests rising and falling rapidly.

Gamora was the first to somewhat catch her breath, "Amazing..."

"I never knew it would feel that good."

Gamora turned to look at him, "You've never coupled before?"

"What?" He looked at her and then realized what he said and how it sounded, "No, I've had sex before, just never-" he swallowed, glancing away, "been on the receiving end." He stared down the bed, seeing her open hand he reached for it, "But I liked it."

She smiled curling across the bed to plant a kiss on his cheek. They remained that way, laying on the bed basking in the afterglow and each other's company until Tony shifted and felt something leak out of him.

It wasn't unpleasant or uncomfortable, but it's something he'd probably want to clean now rather than later. He gently squeezed the hand in his before climbing from the bed. His lover didn't even open her eyes which she must have closed at some point.

He was two steps from the bed when she spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"Was thinking a shower, it would seem you've made a mess of me." Gamora moved to look at him, rolling to her side and rising up on an elbow. His back was to her and so he showed her. Spreading his legs a little and using a hand to grab his ass cheek, he revealed his hole. Leaking her light blue cum down his thighs.

Tony would regret showing off the next morning because one second Gamora was relaxed and sated lounging on the bed. The next she was the deadly assassin the galaxy feared. She moved, off the bed and towards Tony who's backed up a little to give her room. Standing in the middle of the room Gamora stalked up to him like a predator bought to close in on her prey.

She stepped into his space, arms going around his waist and hands grabbing his ass, "Gamor-AAHH!" With a little dip she gripped the back of his thighs and lifted him into the air. Instincts had him scrambling to grab her shoulders and hold on.

While he was arranging himself Gamora was positioning him. Lining him up with her cock that was hard and standing at attention. Tony didn't even realize she was hard until she started lowering him down onto her dick. He moaned long and loud as she slid home again. But this time he wasn't given a break. As soon as she got inside his slick hole she started a brisk pace. Bouncing him in the air on her dick.

Embarrassed and sensitive he clung to her. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck, face hidden in her neck and hair he held on. Letting her chase after a second orgasm.

She thrust, in and out, in and out all while holding him in the air. Using him. He loved it. He squeezed down on her, making her wild with pleasure until she was coming a second time. Although this time she pushed through the sensations, continuing to fuck him as she came.

Somehow through all of this she had shifted her hold on him, hands under his thighs.

One second she was as deep as her dick could go and then next he was thrown in the air. He screamed and his hands flew to find purchase. One hand connecting with the ceiling and the other in Gamora's hair.

"WhaAAHH!" He screamed, suspended in the air above her face as she shoved her tongue inside his sloppy hole. Licking the cum from his ass, she feasted on him, all while holding in the air. Tony screamed, shivered and came. Cum flying through the air onto the carpet.

Tony pants through it, body shaking and eyes wide as Gamora walks over to the bed and gently lays him down. Once he's safely back on a solid, flat, surface he rolls over and buries his face in a pillow.

He's absolutely mortified and somehow still slightly turned on. He knows his face is inflamed, embarrassment coloring his face cherry red. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to face Gamora again. Every time he looks at her he'll think of this moment and so much blood with rush to his cheeks he'll be at risk of passing out.

Gamora, like the evil assassin she is, chuckled. Grinning and tickling the back of his neck, "Tony."

"No."

"Look at me Tony, please?" Tony just shook his head in the pillow.

It takes a lot of convincing and one threat that Gamora would go again because his ass looked so tempting before Tony finally looked at her.

They stare at each other, Gamora analyzing her flustered lover before a devilish grin takes over her face, she hums, licking her lips "Delicious."

Tony turns an alarming shade of red and Gamora laughs as she blocks his attempts to hide again. When she calms down she takes to kissing his exposed face until he's laughing as well.

* * *

 **Was it too much? Did you like it? Want more? Comment please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: EXTREME LEMONS/SMUT - DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

 **CONTAINS BOTTOM TONY STARK AND TOP GAMORA. Gamora is a trans species.**

* * *

"Don't stop!" Gamora pushed down on the back of his head, pushing him to take all of her long green dick. Tony swallowed, as best as he could around the dick in his mouth.

It had been his idea, they'd started fucking a few weeks ago and quickly Tony picked up the pattern. Gamora loved sex. Often she would pull him aside for a quickie or to the bed room for a few hours of fun. Like most of their relationship, Gamora initiated it and she _always_ fucked him. Not that it bother him! If Gamora told him straight that he would always be bottom, he'd happily take her dick for the rest of his life. But he did want to do something for her. He wanted to _please_ _ **her**_.

So when he entered their bedroom to see her lounging on the bed, reading a book. He took the opportunity for what it was. "Can I suck your dick?" Eyes still on the book, she finished her paragraph, marked the page and then moved the book aside to start stripping down.

That's how they ended up here, in bed. Tony kneeling between green thighs, choking on Gamora's dick and loving every second of it.

Her hand eased on the back of his head and he moved up her cock. Taking as much air through his nose as possible he let his tongue swirl the tip of her dick. Also bringing a hand from her thigh to wrap around the base and give it a firm squeeze. Gamora's hips twitched and she moaned loud. Pleased with himself, he re-doubled his efforts into making this the best blowjob she's ever received.

Diving back down, he sucked hard before pulling back. His tongue was still on her but his lips were pulled back as he panted hot breath on her length.

She looked at him, fond and lovingly as she rang her fingers through his hair. "If you continue like this I _**will**_ come down your throat."

God he wanted that, he wanted it bad. So he took her back in his mouth, sliding up and down the length of it. He kept at it, pushing through the ache in his jaw until she was holding him down. Both of her hands caught in his hair and held his head there, right at the base of her dick. Then he felt it, the throbbing pulse of her dick as she shot her cum down his throat. He swallowed what he could but some of it flooded his mouth.

 _Fuck_ , how is it only now he was realizing her cum tasted faintly like blueberries? He hummed, loving the taste and the vibrations helped to please her further. Finally she relaxed back into the bed, hands falling away from his head and allowing him up.

He sat up, his own hand coming up to catch the trial of cum on his chin that tried to escape. Just then Gamora looked at him and he watched her as he sucked her cum from his thumb. Her dick had only softened a little but after watching that little display she was hard. Cock stiff and hovering above her stomach he grinned at her, "Gonna fuck me now?"

Her eyes darkened, "Yes, I am."

Before she could jump his bones he leaned away from her, displaying himself for her, "I want to do it, I want to stretch myself for you…" She groaned, hands tensing at her sides as she willed herself to stay put. Soon she was calming enough she could lean back into the pillows and take her dick in hand. Comfortable and relaxed, she was ready for a show.

So that's what Tony did. He made a show of getting on his knees before her, back to her. Spreading his legs for her he reached for the lube he'd grabbed earlier and coated his fingers. Propping his front on his left forearm, he reached back to his fluttering hole. God he was such a slut for her and he loved it.

As best as he could he spread himself, middle finger running along the crease of his ass and circling the ring of tight muscle. Shoving his finger inside he moaned at how wonton it was. Gamora matched him moan for moan, stroking herself to the pumping of his finger.

He kept going, working himself open one finger at a time. When he had three of his fingers working him over he heard Gamora get up and come closer. She knee walked across the bed until she was close enough that he felt the back of his hand brush the tip of her dick on every pull of his fingers. She was behind him, jerking her dick off to the sight of him. It made him so hot, he twisted his hand as best he could and shouted, fingers grazing his prostate.

The sight must have been something else because Gamora was grunting and cumming all over his back. Cum hit his thrusting fingers and decorated his ass cheeks were they were displayed for her.

"Gamoraaa . . ." he moaned, desperate and needy for her.

She grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers free. Once his hand was out of the way she moved him how she wanted. Thighs spread further apart so she could kneel directly behind him in the space between his bent legs. Hand between his shoulder blades pushing him down into the mattress and arching his back just right for her.

She eased forward, hands at his hips pulling him back and stretching his hole to take her dick. She met his hips half way, pushing forward until his ass was flush with her hips. "You always feel so good Tony, taking my dick so perfectly." She moved around as she spoke, grinding against him while he adjusted to her long, thick cock.

Whining into the blankets he pushed back, urging her to move.

Taking the message for the plea it is, Gamora moved. Taking Tony brutally, the way they both loved it.

Their moans filled the bedroom, along with the sound of Gamora's hips slamming into Tony's cum wet cheeks. It was perfect. Tony let himself be used, dick hanging untouched between his legs as Gamora pounded him. His hands twisted the blankets beside his head as he held the position she put him in.

It was amazing, taking her dick like this. Feeling her lose herself in the passion and the heat of his hungry hole it made his dick twitch. He loved sex with her, it was like his life as Tony Stark, billionaire playboy didn't matter here. He was just Tony, Gamora's greedy little slut.

Her angle changed and he was whimpering into the bed. Every stroke hitting his prostate and her pace picked up. Her balls slapped against his but she still didn't make moves to grab his dick, so he didn't either. Instead he spread his legs just a little bit further and worked on timing her thrusts. When her movement lost someone of its steady rhythm he waited for the odd thrust to clench down around her. She nearly roared with every squeeze of her dick until she couldn't hold back anymore.

One, two and then she was stilling inside him. Feeling her cum inside of him, filling him up had him moaning and groaning into the sheets. He was so close, right on the edge, he just needed _something_ to get him there. His was whining, hips wiggling the barest amount against her when she smacked his ass. **Hard**.

He screamed through his orgasm, cumming untouched into the sheets around Gamora's still hard cock.

His hole fluttered and twitched like crazy around her and she just pushed harder against him. Panting, he blinked down at the bed as her hands moved over him.

Rubbing his ass and up along his sides. When her hands were high on his ribs she grabbed him. She pulled him up and back until he was seated in her lap, dick still firmly planted in his ass.

He gave a broken moan, weak and letting all of his weight rest against her. Green hands trialed along his stomach and the front of his thighs, staying clear of his still too sensitive dick. "One more Tony, cum for me one more time . . . please?"

"O – okay." He'd probably do anything for her at this point. She could ask for the world and he'd give it to her.

"Thank you," she kissed along his neck, hips gently rocking up into his pliant body, "such a good boy." He keened at the praise, squeezing tight around her. That did her in because she was back to working him over. Hips pumping and pushing up into him, hands quick to find his nipples and tease them.

He was tired but let her do as she pleased, laying limp in her hold even as his dick twitched weakly back to life. It wasn't long before Gamora was losing herself, hands squeezing his chest. Teeth biting at the back of his shoulder and hips bouncing him on her dick.

She came again, hips thrust up and forward, suspending them on their knees in the air while her fingers pinched his soar tits. Coming down from her high she collapsed back, tipping them to the side until they were laying down. Gamora panted into the back of his neck as she spooned behind him.

She laid there inside him, catching her breath and holding him close. Tony would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the dull throb in his dick. She asked him to cum again and he knew he wouldn't fall asleep until he came for her.

She must have sensed his unease because her hand moved. He cried in relief as she took his cock in hand. She pumped him lazy and slow, teasing him until she was able to get herself hips moving again.

He didn't know how she was able to keep going, maybe (probably) being an alien species helped. But here she was, snapping her hips forward in time with her hand even after four orgasms.

This one took longer, slow and languid. She took her time working him over. So it was a surprise sometime later when he felt his balls tensing up. Her hand worked him through his orgasm and his whole body trembled in her arms.

He was so caught in his bliss it took him a while to realize she was still moving inside him, working at her fifth (and hopefully last) orgasm. He was so tired, body exhausted and eyes heavy. But she wasn't done with him yet.

Seconds turned into minutes as he laid there. Barely able to stay awake as she lazily moved inside him.

But then her breath hitched and she was finally coming, filling his ass one last time. They laid there, curled together and locked together in the most intimate way. She was no longer coming, just lying behind him, dick buried balls deep in his ass still. "Gamora . . ?"

She shushed him, "Go to sleep Tony." She didn't say it but Tony knew what she meant. _I'm going to fall asleep buried inside of you tonight._ He shivered, but didn't fight her on it. Pleased and sated, Tony fell asleep, ass plugged by Gamora's cock and stuffed full of her cum.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


End file.
